


On the Knee

by aperture_living



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Spoilers, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperture_living/pseuds/aperture_living
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My knees are wet. They are fucking wet, I can feel it through my pants, and the skin is cold. Raw. But my hands are wet, too. Raw. Hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers. Super spoilers.

_Dewitt._

My knees are wet. They are fucking wet, I can feel it through my pants, and the skin is cold. Raw. But my hands are wet, too. Raw. Hot. It’s strange, I’m thinking. Odd. I want it to go away, but I can’t, because the others need me. Can hear them yelling. Can taste it in the air, along with blood and gunpowder, and the broken fragile humanity. Wounded Knee. It’s almost funny. My raw knee, this place, it’s all coming together.

_Dewitt._

The hair in my fingers isn’t my own, but it is a living thing. A dying thing. It moves and twists in the wind as people surge on past me. I glance down to see the skull it was once attached to, watch the blood tapping out, see the gleam of chipped bone and the fucking strands of hair, and I could feel my teeth grinding until my head threatens to snap. Maybe it does. I don’t know. I think it might have, but it doesn’t matter then. You see—

_DEWITT! ___

__—I can hear the screams. I can feel them in my bones, down deep, marrow deep, and it’s impossible to tell if it’s their side or mine; all voices just carry that same sound of pain and rage and fear and death. And, let’s be honest, I can’t care right now, not with the bullets rushing by, one grazing my arm, sleeve torn. Around me, people are dropping, more theirs than ours, like always, and I’m okay with that. I have to be. Because if I’m not, I die. Or I’m a traitor. Don’t know which is worse, and I don’t feel like finding out. Because—_ _

___**“BOOKER!”** _ _ _

__I’m a survivor. And as I raise up my gun in one hand and hold my axe in the other. It’s not the first person I killed and scalped today, and I know it won’t be the last. Is that a good thing?_ _

__For right now, it is._ _


End file.
